So It Begins (Long Lost Sister Redone)
by KariAndDerekForever
Summary: As the title states, this is my story Long Lost Sister, but rewritten. It will be somewhat different than the original. So why don't you come in and read it for yourself! Rated T just for safety


**Hello everyone! I am back finally! To quote the ever so famous evil empress "After 10,000 years I'm free!" Well, I'm back and ready to write! I hope you are just as excited as I am as we start this journey all over again. As you may notice, this will be different from my original version, purely because the last one sucked xD So I changed some things since my writing style has changed over the past few years. Anywho, on to the story! Please R &R and let me know what you think!**

Dustin Brooks sighed once more as he looked down at his watch. It was a sunny, Sunday afternoon and Storm Charges was completely dead. It felt like his shift was going on for ages. Everyone was out having fun doing whatever, and he was stuck at work. He turned his head and gazed at the blonde water ninja who sat next to him at the counter.

"Please tell me our shift is almost done!" He groaned out of sheer boredom.

"Almost Dustin, almost." Tori replied, not looking up from her surfing magazine.

With that note, the wind chimes on the door clanged. In walked in a young woman, about the wind ninja's age. She had long, black hair and milk chocolate colored eyes which widened at the site of the stores interior. This was her playground.

"Thanks Dustin, you jinxed us." Tori mumbled. Dustin rolled his eyes at the ninja and turned back to the customer.

"Hey there! Welcome to Storm Charges!" He smiled. "I there something I can help you find?" He offered. Maybe the sooner he can help her find whatever she was looking for, then they could close up shop.

"Yeah, I'm new in town and I was looking for a place that carried handguards for my bike." The young female smiled.

"Oh? You ride motocross?" Dustin asked a little surprised.

"Yeah! Why?" She questioned raising one eyebrow.

"Oh! I didn't mean it like that bro, I just didn't think you were into that kind of stuff." Dustin recovered as smoothly as he could.

"Never met a female rider?" She giggled.

"Not one as pretty as you." He confessed, blushing ever so slightly, rubbing the back of his neck. The female giggled and extended her hand out to him for a handshake.

"I'm Rebecca, but you can call me Becca." Becca informed him.

"Dustin."

"Well Dustin. It's nice to meet you." Becca smiled.

Just then Shane entered the shop and immediately noticed Dustin and the female. More importantly he noticed the girl. She was gorgeous! Of course he thought that about mostly every girl he saw but this one…this one was different.

"Hey, who's that Dustin is being so chummy with?" Shane inquired as he motioned over to the pair.

"I have no clue." Tori shrugged finally looking up noticing them as well. Shane kept an eye on them until they finally came over to the counter.

"Yo Shane, Tori. This is Rebecca. She just moved here from Washington D.C., and guess what!? She races too!" Dustin beamed as he introduced his friends to his new acquaintance.

"You can call me Becca." She said waving, handing Tori her items to be rung out.

"D.C.? Wow that's a long ways a way. Why the move? If you don't mind me asking." Tori questioned.

"Oh no problem. My dad was an agent for the F.B.I and he decided to take a less stressful job so he decided to come out here and become a cop." She informed them.

"Wow an F.B.I. agent. Like '007 James Bond style." Dustin said in awe. Becca laughed a little too hard at that statement.

"My dad James Bond? Please! He was mostly a behavioral analysist. He studied the behavior of the criminal and serial killers."

"Well I don't think it will be any less stressful out here. With all those weird monster attacks. Thankfully there are Power Rangers for that!" Shane smiled a little too proud.

"Power Rangers? Yeah right. You know that they are just from a kid show right?" Becca stated with the same reaction that the ninja's did before they got there morphers. Speaking of which, the sound of the morphers rang loudly in the store letting them know danger was near.

"Um, well it was nice to meet you Becca, but its closing time for us and we have to go." Tori smiled handing her bag of items.

"Oh, okay. It was nice to meet you guys! Maybe I'll see you at the track some time Dustin! We'll see who wins in a race" She teased on her way out.

"Oh it's on!" Dustin chuckled, waving as Becca left the store. He sighed and turned back at the two other rangers.

"Could you have made it more obvious you wanted her." Tori scoffed. Dustin rolled his eyes as Shane answered the call.

"Go for Shane."

"Zurgane is in the town square doing what he does best. I already have Hunter and Blake at the scene, but I'll meet you there." Cam notified them.

"On our way." With that the three of them ninja streaked to the chaos.

A few minutes later, Becca decided to drive around the area to get a feel for it and to find her way around. That is until traffic was at a standstill. She beeped and beeped her horn. What was the hold up? Her question was soon answered as she saw tons of people running in terror away from the direction she wanted to go in. Quickly she got out of her car to inspect the scene. She didn't have to go far to find the cause. Becca saw about thirty weird creatures running around destroying things.

"Holy shit! What in god's name are those things?" She thought aloud. There was also a larger creature who looked like it was in charge because he carried a sword of some kind.

However she saw 5 colorful cladded folk that looked like they were…fighting the creatures? Could they be? No, that's impossible! Or could it. Could they be?

"Power Rangers!" She breathed in astonishment.


End file.
